Dark on Me
by lnori
Summary: She wasn't a manhater , but she wasn't that into guys either. She didn't need a man to make her feel whole, but maybe it was because she never met the right kind. With thim around though, she wasn't so sure anymore. Lux x Talon. (Mostly drama dark/Lux and smut.)
1. Part One

**Dark on Me**

* * *

 **Part One**

x

 _There's no hate,_

 _There's no love_

 _Only dark skies that hang above_

x

Clouds were gathering over the mansion, replacing the pretty summer skies with heavy and depressing ones. She noticed the sudden shift of temperature, and the turnout the wind had taken, forcing the branches to throw themselves onto every window they found. Petite fingers traced the glass, wondering if the branches were strong enough to break it and cause her pain. The cuts would come from the broken grass rather than the branches, but she wondered, would it hurt?

The men from the Dauntless Vanguard had to halt their practice, despite her older brother's inquiries that a small wind wouldn't get to them. Only, it wasn't just a small wind. She twirled a golden lock between her thin fingers, as she watched from the second floor the men hurriedly gathering their stuff and running inside for shelter. Soon after, the rain came down, washing everything in its path.

An ivory summer dress danced at her every movement, as the golden haired girl walked in the hallways, humming to herself, her song matching that of the rain. It rarely rained in Demacia. But when it did, it seemed as though the rain made up for the whole year, in just one season. The end of summer, the beginning of autumn was always like that; rainy, muddy and downright Noxian. She couldn't help it but be reminded of it each and every time it rained. The rain was her judge, making sure to bring forth memories she wished to remain buried within, never to surface again. Her past would still come back to haunt her, with every droplet that crashed on the ground.

For, six years in the past, the Lady Luminosity was a very different person.

 _She had finally gotten her first mission outside of Demacia, namely in Noxus. It wasn't much, all she had to do was some scouting, stay the night and return the following morning with information. Easier said than done, really. The teenager couldn't get used to the air, in the first place. It was polluted, heavy and reeking of alcohol and drugs. Then, the people. It was the first time she had left Demacia, and the cultural difference was huge. Starting from the fashion, and ending with the people themselves, it seemed as though she had stepped in a different world, one opposite to hers. Leather, chains and armour consisted of mainly every fighter's attire, while the usual people wore simple dark clothes. Of course, she had also opted for a long, black dress and a dark cloak to cover her hair, since blondes didn't belong to Noxus._

 _And for the first half of the day, she had managed to do her mission. Or well, part of it. Gathering intel wasn't so easy, as the people she needed wouldn't cross her path just like that. Still, she did the best she could, despite the fact that she didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be anywhere, truth to be told. After being forced to join the military, it felt as though every choice slipped through her fingers. She would not be free. She would not be allowed to do as she pleased._

 _Just as she was wandering on the filthy streets of Noxus, where fights would break out at every corner, she noticed droplets crashing on the ground. She mentally slapped herself, only now remembering that in Noxus, it rained quite frequently. But she was far from the tavern she had reserved a room in, and it was the beginning of a downpour. So she did the first thing that came to her mind and ran into a bar. Lux had no idea how long she remained there, savouring alcohol, and getting drunk, since she had no tolerance, but outside was still raining._

 _Then, somehow it happened. She had no recollection of it, no matter how much brainstorming she did. There was a man, clad in shadows, and she wasn't able to see his face, nor guess some of his features. All she knew was that he had shoulder-length hair. She ended up drinking with him since, for some reason he seemed just as lost as she was, and then... Next time she blinked, she was lying on her back in a bed, with that man hovering over her, getting undressed._

 _It was so different than what she expected. Hell, she didn't want to lose her virginity in a rundown tavern in Noxus, to a man whose face she couldn't even see. But she was drunk and had lost her self control long ago. Yet, it was different. He had undressed them both, and with little to no foreplay, he was forcing himself through her folds, breaking her apart._

" _Stop! You're hurting me, stop this instant!" She screamed in pain, her accent slipping past his ears, as she tried with little strength to make him stop. But he wouldn't, it seemed as though he was in a trance, out of this world._

 _Lux screamed and bit and scratched him, but to no avail. He wasn't fazed, his pace didn't change either, and all he did was ram into her core, tearing her apart, breaking her mind and body altogether. The tears wouldn't stop falling, the pain wouldn't subdue. It was supposed to be enjoyable, right? Then where was the pleasure? Where was the satisfaction, where was the feeling everyone would kill for? Where was it? All she could feel was pain and torture. It felt as though he was continuously stabbing her in the same spot, each thrust cutting deeper into her, wounding her more, damaging her to no return._

 _She stopped fighting back, then, just lay there like a lifeless doll, waiting for the torture to end. It did end, eventually, the same way it had begun; wordlessly, and in torment. He had said no word to her, but then again, why would he, after he treated her so? So he left, after tossing some money next to her, on the bloodied sheets._

Luxanna Crownguard was probably one of the hottest women in the whole Demacia, and there was no man who hadn't heard of her. At twenty-two, she was a strong soldier and an unmatched mage, with a big, warm heart and a smile that could melt icebergs. Luxanna Crownguard looked like a doll, with that long, golden hair and bouncing curls and big baby blue eyes, small nose and plump lips. She was short, thin but oh-so lovable. And she was always optimistic and positive, shooting lasers from her wand and killing people with her light magic. She was such a sweetheart, really.

 _Bullshit._

The real Luxanna Crownguard hated mostly everything. Really, there were very few things she didn't hate, compared to the endless list of what she couldn't stand. And it was no wonder that she had grown up into such a hateful person, after her life was decided by her parents, without her consent. Back when she was a child, she wanted to become a librarian, to travel the whole of Runeterra, to visit the places she had read about, to do so much, so much. Her wings were shortly cut, though, as her parents forced her into the military, with the mentality that she wouldn't be good at anything else anyways. That was when she lost her smile.

Lux had gained a mask the moment she became part of the League, probably the only decision she made on her own. She had light magic, she was a powerful mage, and she had the chance to start anew. So she decided to push away her hatefulness and put on random acts of positivity and smiles. Mostly everyone bought it, anyways.

"Lady Lux, hello!" A member of the Vanguard greeted her, as they ran into each other in the hallway.

The blonde stopped as well, returning the greeting with a sweet smile. "Hello," what a hateful house, turned into training ground.

Indeed, the mansion she had grown up in was turned into the Vanguard's training grounds and also living quarters. Since her family was specialised in combat, it seemed as the right choice. Right. And because she wasn't allowed to move out, she had to share a roof with all those monkeys in heat who tried to impress her with every chance they got, had to eat with them at the same table and had to endure those stupid stories they would tell to catch her attention. She loathed her life. Soon, she would be married to one of those cavemen, who were made up only of muscle and she would be forced to wear her mask continuously. Just thinking about that made her feel tired.

She hated this country, its tradition and mentality. She hated everything that bound her and held her down. Rules, rules and thick headedness. It contrasted with everything she was and believed in. Oh, how she hated her life.

Since she wasn't summoned as frequently on the Rift, she had her own sweet time to rot away in that mansion. But Lux would every now and then take the opportunity and accept certain missions regarding Noxus. That episode was no different. At dinner, after having to put on smiles until her cheeks hurt, her brother mentioned that a request came up, for someone to investigate a certain circle in the inner workings of Noxus. Lux was more than happy to take the mission for herself.

x

 _I call your name as I walk alone_

 _Send a signal to guide me home_

x

She's been part of the League for years now, and among the fake friendships, she also managed to befriend certain people, who would see through her layers of fake positivity easily. One of them was a certain redhead, an assassin as feared as she was desired by the men and envied by the women. Not that Lux cared much, as she and Katarina had been very close. So close, that she had shared a secret passageway she used whenever she crossed from Noxus onto Demacia, on certain missions. And since it was Lux's turn to infiltrate, she was more than glad that Kata had shared it with her.

"Ugh," the blonde groaned as her boot sunk in mud, while she had to walk through the forest. It was still raining, much to her wonderful amazement. She had to change into different attire, so she was wearing a loose, almost see-through blouse, fitted leather pants and military boots. She had her hair tied in a bum and a cloak with a hood thrown over her body, as she explored the wilderness of the border in the middle of the night during a downpour.

God, she loved her life.

Then again, Katarina promised to send someone to pick her up, so at least that was reassuring. With a sigh, Lux kept advancing, until she was sure she crossed the borders and was stepping on Noxian territory. The stench in the air gave it away anyways.

 _I missed you, what can I say._ She noted to self as she scrunched her nose and walked through the forest, keeping on alert still. She didn't like Noxus, for many reasons, but if she were to make a comparison, she disliked it less than Demacia, which spoke for itself.

The woman couldn't take more than two steps towards the city, which was still far away, and she felt the coldness of a blade pushing onto her warm neck. The least she had been, was surprised, though.

"Nice welcome." Lux said sarcastically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The warm breath against the back of her neck didn't give away much, however, but the blade pressing onto her flesh, the hand manoeuvring it and the proximity of the one welcoming her in the rain surely created shivers to race down her back. But she wasn't intimidated by him, nor by his tall, lean body or the fact that his aura gave off a killer instinct. The blade didn't do as much as graze her skin, after all.

He moved closer, placing his other arm around her waist, feeling her for any possible weapons, though he knew very well she only used her wand, which, by the way, she left back in Demacia. She wasn't that strong at it, but if needed, she could do some melee fighting. The friction he created made her hood fall off her head, revealing golden locks in the dead of the night. Some locks grazed his cheek as he checked her pouch and hips, and the scent of lilac sneaked in his nostrils, nearly making him lose his footing. But he knew better than give in to carnal instincts and, after making sure she held nothing dangerous on her – aside from the fact that the blondie was danger in herself – he let go of her.

Lux grimaced as she pulled the hood back on her head, her hair already wet by the way he handled her. Turning around to face him, she glared at him to show him how displeased she was. Surely, though, he could care less.

"You're clean." The man added, with that deep and dark voice of his, blade already tucked away in the safety of the shadows, and Lux had to crane her neck backwards to steal a glance at his face.

"No, I'm completely drenched. I need a hot bath once we reach the house." She demanded with annoyance, her voice rising a few octaves, as she had to make herself heard over the sound of the rain.

Talon. She knew him, although not so well. She had no connection to him, and no reason to hang out with him either. He had joined the League about one year after she did, but he was just as he looked like: cold and unreachable. She knew about him, knew his story, but never cared enough to mind him. But standing there in the rain, so much taller than her, long hair wet and clad in dark, a sprinkle of red revealed itself as he looked at her for a split of second, Lux was very well aware that this man was dangerous.

Then again, she was best friends with one of the best assassins in Noxus, and the same person who screwed around half the population in both states.

"Can we go already? I'm cold and I'm wet." She stomped her military boot in the mud, splashing them both in the process, and then groaning some more. Talon, on the other hand gave away nothing. If he minded that he got splashed, he didn't show. Then again, he never showed anything.

Instead, he moved past her, and began walking towards the city. They were still away from it though, and Lux was becoming more and more annoyed. Those damned cloaks didn't do anything to prevent them from getting wet. Next time she's visiting Piltover, she was going to buy one of those umbrellas, or special cloaks made to be water-resistant.

Half an hour later, they reached the town, and Lux sighed inwardly, knowing she was soon going to get to the Du Couteau mansion. After she crossed half of Noxus and walked up the Grand Hill, the neighbourhood where the rich and important people of Noxus lived in. It was like a fortress, with ultimate security and similar bullshit.

Lux was walking behind Talon silently, her steps echoing on the street, the rain trying to mimic her actions. Fog rose around them, giving the streets an even more sinister feel. Then again, it didn't scare the young woman, as she had seen worse. Still, she hated walking in the rain, and she was tired. She wanted a hot bath and a glass of wine. She couldn't wait to arrive at Katarina's place.

And as expected, Talon was silent like a ghost. He just led the way, occasionally looking around when he heard sudden noises, making sure nobody would jump on them, but that was it. Lux was fine with it. It wasn't like she was looking for someone to babysit her, or treat her like a princess. Nor was she expecting him to make advances on her. Out of the many men, Talon was probably one of the few who could care less about her. And she liked this sudden change of atmosphere. For once, she could relax around someone – well, in that department, because otherwise she was still on her toes – knowing that they didn't want to court her. She looked up at his back, noticing how wide it was and how strong his arms and shoulders seemed, how steady his every step was, and how alluring the way he walked was. She didn't remember how his face looked like, but Lux figured he'd be sexy even with an ugly face. His body made sure of that.

And finally, after another terrifying half an hour, they reached the Du Couteau household. What was once a proud, illuminated place, turned into a slightly rundown and cold nest. The front yard was uncared for, the huge, metallic gates nearly falling apart as they creaked at the two's arrival, the whole house looking as though it would soon fall apart. During the time Katarina's mother was still alive, the house flourished and it was covered in lights and laughter and parties. Then, after her death, everything slowly died out. Her father disappeared nearly six years ago, soon followed by her younger sister, Cassiopeia. So it was just the two of them, Katarina and Talon, living in that house by themselves.

Creaking the huge, wooden door open, Talon allowed her to step in first, and Lux was welcomed by a dark and empty hallway. She took off her cloak and hung it in the rake, like she always did and waited for Talon to close the door behind them and offer her a pair of slippers. Instead, he turned his back at her and took off his own cloak, hanging it next to hers. Lux then watched as he ran long fingers through chocolate hair, its edges curling due to them being wet. Noticing her gaze, her turned around with a frown. Indeed, his face was handsome. Chiselled, with strong feature and even stronger crimson eyes.

"What?" He mouthed with annoyance, upon realising she was not backing off.

"Slippers." The woman demanded. "I don't plan on walking around with muddy boots." He groaned at that and threw at her a pair of slippers, which were not the ones she usually wore, by the way. Not to mention, those were three or four sizes bigger than her own.

And yet, when Lux looked up, he had disappeared with the shadows. Rolling her eyes and paying him no further attention, Lux decided to head straight to the library, which was actually the room Kata spent the most time in, gazing at the fire and especially drinking.

This time too, Lux had found her in an armchair, leafing a book in a bored manner, glass of wine next to her on a small table.

"Kataaa!" She shouted in glee once she saw her best friend, and launched herself into her arms instantly. The other woman, who was a bit older than her was surprised at first but then hugged her back.

"Missed you," the redhead then said with a huge smile, but the moment water dropped on her collarbones and shoulders, she grimaced. "God, you need a towel to dry your hair. And a new set of clothes." Katarina then added as she scrunched her nose.

Lux shrugged with a grin, as she waited patiently, sitting on the armrest, while her friend disappeared in one of the rooms, appearing with a fresh set of clothes and a towel. "Thank you," the blonde added, while taking the clothes and disappeared in the bathroom.

Minutes later, she appeared in the library, and when she did, Lux noticed a new glass next to Katarina's, and the redhead was this time sharpening her daggers. The clothes she was given were similar to Katarina's, an oversized sweater, though Lux's was beige and Kata's black, some shorts and socks. She tried her best to dry her hair, but that was all she could do, and left the edges curl on their own. When she took a place in the other armchair facing the bricked chimney and the roaring fire, Lux could finally be at ease, sinking in the soft cushions.

"Feels so good to be here," the blonde then whispered, while drinking some wine. Kata's wine was the best. Period.

Her best friend chuckled at her then sipped from her glass as well. It was so late in the night, or so early in the morning, and despite the long journey, Lux felt her fatigue fly out the window. Maybe it was Kata's presence, or the fact that she was finally out of hell.

"How long are you staying?" Even if the question sounded mean, Lux knew better. Katarina was genuinely curious, as she also missed spending time with her, and besides, even strong women got lonely sometimes...

"Hmmm... I've been thinking of a couple of weeks. Got enough money on me for a whole month or so." Lux added as she pulled her legs to her chest, the navy slippers coming into view. _Were those his?_

Katarina's chuckle interrupted her train of thought, and the blonde looked at her best friend with curiosity. "What's the excuse this time?" Oh, Kata knew her so well!

"I'm supposed to investigate the Black Rose and its workings." She grimaced. "I'll just ask LeBlanc some unimportant details not to return empty-handed and voila."She wouldn't show it, but Lux definitely knew her way around Noxus.

And, even if she hated the city, she did like its people. Well, some of them.

"Hey Lux," as she looked at the redhead, Lux noticed she was biting her bottom lip. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" She then asked with a slight blush.

The smile she was wearing only widened. Of course, the question wasn't sexual. It only meant for Katarina not to sleep alone, after so much time. "No need to ask, silly."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, looks like I'm on fire, lol. But I really like Talon, so I can't help it. And Lux is my precious baby q.q I mean, one of the mages I usually pick when playing mid. Anyways, This is the first part of the story, the second one coming up later. I know it has a gloomy feeling, but I always tried to write a story about Lux not being such a perfect, bubbly girl like everyone portrays her. Hope I didn't fail so much :D**

 **The lyrics taken from Starset Dark on Me**


	2. Part Two

Second part up :D And wow, the things this chapter contains C: Also, the following one is also the last. And thank you for the review! I wouldn't mind if you'd share your thoughts regarding this story, thank you! What you like so far, what you don't, anything so I can improve :D

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _x_

 _But I found in you what was lost in me_

 _In a world so cold and empty_

x

Contrary to popular belief, he didn't like the rain that much. Sure, it came in handy to cover footprints and whatnot, making him escape easily with any crime, but most of the time, it reminded him of his dark past. Back when he lived in the slums, raining meant one extra thing to worry about. They barely had a roof under their heads, and now they had to also stay dry. They had one pair of clothes, so getting wet usually meant dying of pneumonia. Then again, those rainy nights held a lot of meaning to him. It was on a rainy evening that General Du Couteau had found and challenged him, and a similar rainy night when he vanished. It was also on a rainy night when he first gave himself to a woman, whose face he wasn't able to remember...

Luckily, that early in the morning, the rain subdued for a bit, so he decided to take this opportunity and train in the backyard. The air was chilly, the grass watery, but it was overall so fresh and nice. Such atmosphere helped him, concentrate and aim better. Besides, Katarina was already out and that annoying woman was still sleeping, probably.

Talon was halfway into his morning training, when he heard noise coming from the door, and without thinking, he threw one of his blades towards the threshold. Only after the blade stuck in the wooden frame did he realise that he could've hit _her_ instead. He didn't give his worries away, though. And neither did she.

For some reason, Lux knew where to find him, first thing in the morning. Not that she was a stalker, but she had seen him practice before, early in the mornings, during her previous stays. The only difference was that she never bothered him. Still, baby blue eyes didn't leave his lifeless ones, even as the blade flew towards her and got stuck in the threshold, inches from her cheek. Some locks of hair weren't as lucky, as they got sacrificed.

"Sorry..." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Lux didn't break the eye contact and instead slightly nodded to her left, where her hair was held by his blade.

Talon narrowed his eyes at her, but stepped closer to her anyways to remove his blade. The closeness of his tall body, the fact that he only wore a black tank top and some loose pants, long hair tied messily at the back of his head and the scent of sandalwood and smoke combined with sweat from his workout. So many details were running in Lux's head, driving her mad. Her lower stomach was squirming, sending bolts of electricity through her whole body. And he handled her with care, making sure not to rip out strands of golden hair as he removed the blade.

Her front was almost touching his and when she looked up at him through lidded eyes, biting at the bottom of her lip, and her eyes met his, it felt as though she was in the land of twilights, where light was making love to the dark. Shivers raced down her spine, the hairs on her neck stood, and she was enchanted by him. She had to ball her fists, to hold back the sudden urge to lock her arms around his neck and wide shoulders and crash her lips onto his. She hated men, she loathed men, she disliked men with her whole small being but, then and there, the only thing she wanted was to be held by him. She wanted to fall prey to the shadows and be torn apart completely.

Then he looked away and something inside of her broke.

"W-where's Kata?" Lux managed to ask without stuttering much, not giving away her real feelings.

Talon walked away from her and back to the centre of the yard, from where he started to gather his blades. "Running some errands for Darius. She should be back by afternoon, though." He said curtly, without looking at her.

Clasping petite hands in front of her, Lux nodded, but remembered that Talon had his back at her and couldn't see the gesture, so she also replied verbally. "I see." Clearing her throat, she stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds then decided to take her leave. She wasn't really wanted there, anyways.

x

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe_

 _In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

x

Lux realised that she was bored. Kata still wasn't back by the afternoon, Talon was busy doing his thing, and she was left sipping wine and reading books by the fireplace. She also didn't have anything for breakfast, because she figured that they'd prepare something once Talon finished his morning exercises, but instead he disappeared somewhere around the house.

 _Ugh, I hate this._ She made a face then remembered that she did have a place to visit, and she could also eat there. All she had to do was find Talon.

Lux left the library in a hurry, heading towards her temporary room, where she changed into the clothes she arrived in, and then decided to look for Talon. In all the times she visited Kata, it was the first time to be left alone with Talon for such a long time. And in truth, she had no idea how to act around him. He obviously didn't care about her, and Lux was content with that, but at the same time, she craved for his attention. And such conflicted feelings would bring no good.

"Talon!" She called out to him, her voice echoing through the empty house once, twice, but no reply came. "Talon!" Lux shouted his name again, this time louder, her foot stomping against the floor. She was getting annoyed. A few more moments later she gave up trying to contact him and decided to do her own thing.

But just as she was putting on her boots – apparently someone had cleaned them for her –, she felt his presence, and when she looked up, she nearly stumbled backwards, because Talon was suddenly there, in front of her. What's more, he was staring straight at her in the eye, wearing that deadly bored expression of his. "What?" He then asked, while pocketing his hoodie.

The blonde cleared her throat and straightened her back, trying to be on equal ground with him, even though it was rather impossible, given the fact that he was towering over her even if she were on her tiptoes. "I was thinking of going to _Sinful Succulence_ and grab some lunch, since none of us had breakfast... And I could also catch up with Morgana in the meanwhile." She said matter-of-factly, but the lack of response made Lux wonder whether she was talking to a statue.

Talon, on the other hand, was rather flabbergasted, as he completely forgot about feeding her. Well, 'feeding' might not be the best word to use, but he did forget to serve breakfast. "I, uh, already ate..." He mumbled without looking at her. The man did notice from the edge of his eye how her shoulders dropped in disappointment, and that her pink lips formed a small 'o' shape. "But I could accompany you." He then hurriedly added, while mentally slapping himself. Then again, the way her expression lightened up, it was worth it. Even though he had to endure a whole day of womanly chit-chatting.

"Really?" She asked, clapping her palms together, enthusiastically. "Thank you!"

He was going to regret it, he just knew. But there was no turning around anymore. So, ten minutes later, the two exited the Du Couteau mansion, and heated for the _Sinful Succulence_ bakery. Luckily, the rain didn't start again, so Lux was relieved that for once, she wasn't going to return drenched. And she also had Talon by her side, thing which made her rather happy.

Much to her surprise, he didn't wear his hood over his head, so the sunlight bathed in his brown locks, with slightly curled edges. She on the other hand had to wear the hood, to cover her hair, since people would find it suspicious. Noxians never had blonde hair.

The city seemed different under the guidance of the sun, lighter, cleaner, more... welcoming. Of course, Lux rarely got to experience Noxus bathed in sunlight, so it was a nice change of perspective. Talon said nothing during the walk, but she didn't expect him to talk anyways. The sole fact that he tagged along was enough for her.

And eventually, they arrived at the bakery, with Lux barging in through the front doors, without a care. Inside, it smelled like freshly baked cookies and bread, and the woman already found herself slightly drooling at the scent. The first person she saw at the counter, was none other than her good friend, the Fallen Angel – though only her wings were visible, as she was searching for something under the counter –, Morgana. Lux chuckled at the sight and tiptoed to the counter, grinning from ear to ear, wondering when her presence will be felt. When the door opened again and Talon stepped in, the bell chimed, giving away the surprise, much to the blonde's disappointment.

The face Morgana had was unexplainable. She wore an expression which was a mixture of shock and happiness, upon seeing the grin on Lux's face. "Now this is what you call a surprise," she then added, slightly taken aback, but quickly made her way around the counter to embrace the other woman.

"Hehe, I knew you'd be surprised," Lux said as she hugged her back.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were back in Demacia or something." Morgana began, as she ended the embrace but still held Lux by the hands.

The other woman nodded approvingly. "I was, but a mission popped up and I decided to take advantage of it and come spend some time here. Besides, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Morgana surely felt happy at the sudden visit. She wanted to chat more with the blonde, ask her so many questions, but the rumbling from her stomach gave Lux away, and she could only chuckle awkwardly. Morgana also noticed Talon leaned against a wall, but she made no comment regarding that.

A few minutes later, Lux was happily humming at a table, while pondering which sweets to try out first. Morgana had slipped back in the kitchen, as she had to check on the cooking, leaving Lux and Talon on their own. "Hey, come take a seat," the woman motioned towards the assassin, but he regarded her with a glare. It had no effect on her whatsoever. So she insisted. He shook his head. She insisted some more. He declined again. Her eyes suddenly had a killing gleam in them, and he took it as his cue to have a damned seat at the table.

"Gosh, this cake is heavenly!" Lux moaned after taking a bite of a gorgeous strawberry and chocolate cake. Talon regarded her with confusion.

He seriously didn't get her. She said she was hungry, and she wanted to head out to have lunch, but ended up coming to a bakery and was currently stuffing herself with sweets and cookies. She acted like a sweetheart, but had random moments when her presumably true self would reveal itself, and she was scarier than Katarina on her period. And that spoke for itself. Then, again, Talon wouldn't know how to handle women anyways. The only females he spent time with were Katarina and Cassiopeia, eventually only Katarina. He didn't pay much attention to women in the first place, as he had more important things to do than waste his time with them. Then again, on certain rainy nights, his mind did rest upon a certain woman, one that would forever remain a mystery.

For the rest of the afternoon, Talon was forced to eat cakes, and listen to the two women's chatting. He couldn't wait for it to end, though, as he was this close to go insane. At one moment he even ended up listening to Pantheon's bravado acts on how he decided to become a baker. And by the time Lux decided she was tired and wanted to rest, the afternoon was slowly slipping away. In the end, Morgana gave away lots of sweets and cakes as parting presents and the two were on their way.

The air had become a bit chilly by then, as twilight was slowly settling in, each day announcing the incoming of autumn. The sky was tainted with shades of orange and pink, the clouds heavy with golden sprinkles, and the sunlight fell upon the buildings, painting Noxus in a romantic light. Talon was walking a few feet behind her, and he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was in twilight. Thanks to a small breeze, her hood was blown off her pretty head, revealing the golden crown and the way sunlight kissed it with burning love. Of course, Lux quickly pulled the hood back, interrupting the affectionate exchange, while looking around uncertainly, whether someone noticed or not. _They should be stupid not to notice,_ the man thought to himself, but then shook his head, and himself back to reality. _Never mind I just thought that. They better not notice after all._

By the timethey arrived at the house, the night had already placed its veil upon Noxus. The crescent moon was out, and slowly, more and more stars were waking up in the sky. But at the centre of it, it was all her. Her hair was the moon, her eyes the stars and her body the sky. She was so petite, so tiny and so lovable. And apparently, also demanding dinner.

"I'll help you out, though," Lux then added, as she kicked off her boots, and then placed her neatly by the wall, intentionally taking Katarina's slippers, to see if the ones she had been wearing up to then belonged to Talon after all. Her guesses were right, and, apparently, as he hadn't been careful enough, he slipped in the slippers out of reflex, while carrying the bags of sweets and wearing a grumpy expression.

It felt like a small victory to the young woman. Then again, hearing that Talon was the one usually cooking sprinkled a bit of curiosity in her. Of course, she never took Katarina for the cooking type, but she thought they'd either eat out or order something. They had takeouts last time she visited. Then again, they no longer disposed of financial security.

Lux followed him into the kitchen, all the while tying her hair in a ponytail, so as to not hinder her later on. It wasn't like she knew how to cook, or that she was totally bad at it either, but she didn't know her way around the kitchen, since they had cooks at home.

"So, what are we having at dinner?" She then asked with a grin. Talon's eyes rested on her for a brief moment, and it sent shivers down her back. Those two orbs of crimson, how were they so powerful as to completely shake her up from the inside out?

"Stew," he replied in a stoic manner, while making his way around the kitchen. "But without meat, since we got none." He then added without a care in the world.

Lux was about to make a smartass retort, but then stopped herself and held her tongue. It wouldn't do either of them good to fight. So, instead, she looked around, trying to be helpful. But since she was such a tryhard, Talon placed her on a chair, while he was chopping vegetables and whatnot. All she could do was play around with a beam of light she created, while eyeing his back. And damn, that man _was_ handsome to the core. Lux hadn't noticed before, but, he was tall, oh-so tall and so, so lean. He had wide shoulders, such a sexy back and strong arms, a round and cute butt and muscular thighs. His legs were so long, she thought they could probably reach Freljord from there. Unconsciously, she bit on the bottom of her lip. And made the mistake of asking herself 'what if'.

 _What if I were to go to him, pull at that delicious hair and make him kiss me? What if I locked my arms around his waist? What if I undressed him? What if I grabbed his head and forced it between my legs–_

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Her reverie was cut short by that placid tone of his. Cheeks burning a darker shade than his eyes, Lux looked his way, but unable to catch his gaze.

She was too hot and bothered to do that, and if she did, she was afraid that he might find out exactly just what went across her mind. He'd make fun of her, she was sure.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Lux asked with a forced smile, as she moved towards him, and was made stir the stew. "L-like this?" She asked with uncertainty, as the smell of the food hit her nostrils, and she noticed lots of vegetables but also the seasonings added by Talon. Being so sexy should be considered a crime. Where was Caitlyn when she was needed?

"Yeah, keep doing that, in slow motion." Talon added, while he busied himself with something else.

As he moved around, his arm touched Lux's, sending bolts of electricity thorough her whole body. The heat returned in her lower stomach, only stronger, this time. Her grip on the wooden spoon tightened, but the mage wasn't sure just what exactly wanted from him. What would even transpire between them? She crossed her legs, unable to resist the growing heat in her stomach anymore. Her cheeks were burning, the images from earlier returning to her head more vividly than before.

"Talon," she cooed sheepishly, turning her head towards him, baby blue eyes searching for his cold, merciless ones.

She needed him. She needed him as a man. To hell with everything else! If he wouldn't want to talk to her later on, she will think of a way. She was always good at making up reasons, anyway. If she wanted something, Lux knew that nothing could stand in her way.

A moment later, those beautiful, deadly beautiful eyes met hers, and she was this close to turning into a pool of goo. Her right hand found his forearm, and as he looked at her questioningly, she turned her petite body towards him, rising on her tiptoes and closing the distance between them. She had had enough of the sexual tension between them. She had had enough of playing the good girl. She was tired and deprived, and she needed a good time, with a good man. Talon happened to be the best alternative at the man.

His lips were softer than she expected, and much to her surprise, Talon didn't fight back. Sure, he was stupefied, standing like a rock while she was pushing herself onto him, but a moment later, strong arms held her by her forearms twirling her in mid-air and making her sit on the table with a loud 'poof'. Placing each hand next to her thighs, and leaning in closer, cutting off any escape route, Lux felt as though she had made a big mistake.

Bloody eyes never left her baby blue ones. It felt like twilight all over again, her eyes being the sky and his, the setting sun. Lux's whole body was shaking, whether in anxiety or anticipation, she had no idea whatsoever. But, even though she was frightened by his killer intent, for some reason, she couldn't break free from under his gaze. So, without realising it herself, petite hands walked up his chest, resting around his shoulders, thin fingers nestled in hazel hair. Talon was just as surprised by the tender action, though he still didn't know how to respond. It was sudden, and unexpected. And most certainly, was going to become a mistake. Lux wasn't the type of woman to sleep around. Luxanna Crownguard wouldn't spare someone like him a precious night. She didn't like being around men.

 _Then why?_ He didn't know.

 _Just kiss her, you imbecile!_ A voice inside of him screamed atop of his lungs. Talon blinked a couple of times, noticing the proximity of their faces. _I said, kiss her! You want her to send an invitation, you moron?!_

And god, he wanted to. Those big blue eyes staring up at him with fathom, those plump lips left ajar, the way her chest was rising and falling, the heat emanated from her thighs, the way her fingers were absentmindedly playing with his hair...

This woman would be the end of him.

Talon had never felt such strong desire before, to ever kiss and take a woman. But something inside of him was still holding him back. "What's the meaning of this?" He was surprised such a stern voice was able to surface, given the fact that his whole body was a mess.

Lux blinked a couple of times in surprise, but her fingers never stopped whatever they were doing to him. And he was slowly losing it the more she was playing with his hair. She looked away while biting her bottom lip, then looked back into his eyes. "I want to be yours tonight." She then stated simply, as though she were talking about the weather,

Heat rushed to his face, and he had to lean onto his hands, otherwise he'd lose his footing. Just how can such a tiny woman like her speak such big words? But... as he looked at her more carefully, Talon realised that she had no trail of reluctance on those beautiful features of hers. The assassin knew he had long lost the strength to fight her back, since the scent of lilac had drove him mad.

So he decided to go for it. What could go wrong, after all? He closed the distance between them, his lips brushing hers for the second time that night, and he felt how she straightened her back, pulling him closer and leaning more into him. He then deepened the kiss, tasting more of her, and never stopping. His hands found the thin of her waist, then the small of her back, then the softness of her thighs. Electricity was roaring like thunder inside of him. She was kissing him back, and eliciting so many feelings within him at the same time.

His mouth traced the lines of her jaw, her ear and neck, the scent of lilac perturbing his senses. Talon never thought that scent could be so strong, so alluring, so demanding. And essentially, not such a sweet scent, such as hers. His hand grabbed a handful of her hair, at which Lux cried out softly, only feeding the beast within him. He pulled her closer, sinking his teeth in the softness of her neck, calloused hands roaming all over her small body. Never before had he felt such a thing.

At the same time, the mage made sure to discover whatever she could, in such heated moments. The softness of his hair no longer satisfied her, so her hands waltzed over his shoulder blades and back, all the way she made place for him between her thighs. Still, Lux had to tilt her head backwards to kiss him, as he was just so damned tall. She couldn't hold back the small cries and yelps, each time he regarded her with such passion and violence. She loved it, loved everything about the way he was touching her, even though the touches were superficial. Yet, the moment Talon tugged at her top, removing it within a flicker of his wrist, she suckled in air, as the cold kissed her revealed skin. She was left only in a bra, but she didn't feel embarrassed. Rather, she had no time to feel so, for his mouth was everywhere on her exposed skin, kissing, licking and making love to her flesh. Her neck, followed by her collarbones, and the top of her breasts, while his hands covered her waist.

Then again, Lux didn't want to feel at a disadvantage, so she quickly mimicked his action, and removed his hoodie. She was met with a strong body, olive skin and lots and lots of delicious scars. Deep inside, she had always known he would be covered in them, but seeing them up close, it opened a whole new universe to her. Fingers gently traced the outline of each scar, all the while Talon was pulling her closer and kissing every bit of her. She felt dizzy at his touch, as though he was intentionally making her go crazy.

Crying out against his lips, she placed her right hand over his heart, as Talon was busy kissing the side of her neck, marking her with his teeth, and her eyes opened only to find five scars matching her fingers and nails perfectly.

Her body went cold immediately. The scars, although not very deep, were rather old, and they matched her fingers to such perfection, it seemed as though she had been the one drawing them. Talon noticed her unsettlement and halted his actions, only to find her staring at those marks. His heartbeat fastened, and had no idea what to say.

"That, uh, that was done by someone long ago..." He began, but ended up sounding like an idiot. Why?

"I know... Because I was the one who did that." Lux spoke coldly, while looking up at him, the coldest of blue eyes making his blood freeze like a lake in winter.

 _What?_ That made no sense. How could she be...?

The mage quickly pushed him away from her in disgust, hopped down the table and, with a shaking body, looked for her blouse to put back on. She couldn't believe it. That wasn't real. Couldn't be real. Then again, it was evidence. She remembered scratching that guy at that place, years ago. And the marks matched. She felt betrayed.

"I can't believe it." She said with a shaky voice, hand covering her mouth and leaning against the other side of the table, facing him.

Talon was just as shocked. He still had no idea how he managed to find his hoodie and put it back on. His whole body was frozen, electrified, but not in a good way.

"Six years ago, on that rainy night, in that filthy tavern... Was it you?" Lux's voice was accusing when she asked him that.

Talon frowned at her. Why was she acting like that? Why was she in such a bad mood? They had finally found one another, after so many years... so why?

"Six years ago, on the night when the General left, I felt so betrayed I ended up walking around in the city. I got drunk and ended up having sex with an unknown woman. Ever since, I've been look–" A harsh slap across his face cut him off in midsentence.

He had no idea how she managed to cross around so fast, and also to slap him in the face with such strength. But when he looked at her, Talon saw tears forming in her eyes, ready to roll down her cheeks at any moment.

"Talon," she whispered, with a shaky voice, and on a verge of crying, "Six years ago, I lost my virginity to a man who raped me and then threw money at me, like I were some whore!" Her voice rose a few octaves by the end. The tears streamed down her face.

He just stared at her stupefied. Watched as her bitter tears crashed everywhere around him. He was at a loss of words. He had no idea from where to begin. "What are you talking about..." He began to ask, but once again, wasn't able to finish.

"YOU THREW ME MONEY AFTER YOU FUCKED ME LIKE I WAS SOME SLUT!" She screamed at him atop of her lungs.

Shivers raced down his spine. His whole body began to lightly shake.

"I screamed and begged and yelled at you to stop, or at least to slow down because you were fucking tearing me apart, but you didn't. You weren't listening to me. You were fucking the tomorrow out of me, and then you threw money at me! For real?! Is that how you act around women? Treat them like some whores? Is that what I was to you? An ordinary tavern whore?" Her voice broke at the end, and the small mage couldn't hold back the eruption of her feelings.

She felt disappointed with herself, being attracted to the guy who ruined her, and twice, at that. She was disgusted with him, with herself, with the world.

"You're wrong." Talon whispered through narrowed eyes. "That money was for the room..."

His statement only seemed to anger her more. Another slap met his cheek, this time harder.

" .Me. What can't you understand?! You _ruined_ me!" The onslaught of tears only continued, but this time, Lux was crying with more intensity. It was the first time Talon, or for the record, anyone, had ever seen her so hysterical. "I don't want to ever see your face again. _Ever_!" She screamed at his face, and then ran away from the kitchen, and moments later, the front door opened and slammed shut as well.

Talon was certain that he would never forget how torn apart she looked then, how pitiful and lonely the remaining scent of lilac from his palm was, nor the fact that he was left alone with overcooked stew.


	3. Final Part

Yeeyy, thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate them 3 Oh and, I knew I forgot somehting, since I always do. In my mind, everything is playing out so perfectly . Regarding the existence of the League and them being Champions, I wanted to add in the beginning that she wasn't summoned so often as before, which made it possible for her to serve Demacia, but as expected, I forgot. So I sneaked it here :D

Aaannddd, I also know it's very cheesy, this final part, and so unlike their characters, but oh well. I enjoyed writing this, although it ended up longer than I expected (what a surprise, right), and I hope you also enjoyed reading it!

* * *

 **Final Part**

 _x_

 _You're the cause,_

 _The antidote_

 _The sinking ship that I could not let go_

x

The next time he saw her, it was on the Rift. Neither of them got summoned frequently, so they could go on about their private lives, but with the new cycle of Summoners joining the League, every champion had to partake and show up. Then again, with the tidal wave of new champions, he had barely been summoned lately, and so was she. With the playful breeze of an early September, his eyes laid upon hers for the first time in almost three weeks. She made sure to completely slip among his fingers and disappear completely, without as much as a strand of sunkissed hair. Yet, there she was again, standing on the other side of the lane, smiling as though nothing has ever happened between them. And, truth to be told, it hadn't.

Still, Talon couldn't shake the uneasiness off his shoulders, couldn't brush off the hollowness in his stomach, the sense of dread clouding his mind. She was back to wearing that pretty mask of hers, chuckling and smiling as she was checking her staff and dusting off her uniform, while waiting for the minions to spawn. Her act was perfect, save for the fact that she had never looked at him in the eye. Talon readjusted his red scarf from the Dragonblade outfit, chocolate locks framing his hawkeyed features, but he couldn't help his eyes, as he was drinking in the sight of her. She had picked the Imperial attire that day, which emphasized her curves like no other – even if she had more revealing clothes, such as the Sorceress or the Star Guardian one. The Imperial attire, however, with the beige uniform, black buttons and black, skin-hugging leggings, it was breathtakingly beautiful. Her blonde locks were curled and she also wore a red beret on that pretty head of hers.

Their outfits matched for the same reason they put them in their own righteous places. He was a Noxian assassin, while she was a Demacian Light Mage. The only place where they should stand on the same ground was the midlane from Summoner's Rift. Talon knew that very well, he did, and yet... The yearning never left his side.

Then again, the announcer gave the start of the match and with the minions' arrival, they both headed to the middle of the lane, ready to clash. Of course, because she was ranged while he was melee, she had the upper hand, and Lux never stopped throwing it around. Whenever Talon walked up to the melee minions, trying to last hit, she would poke him and force him back, until he was forced to farm with the help of his rake. Still, he would gladly give up gold to gain experience still, rather than walk up and get poked to no end.

Until level 6, he had played the safe game, getting the crumbs and not being greedy, even though Elise tried to gank him and Lux ended up flashing under her tower into safety, but the moment his ultimate ability was up, he had been the one with the upper hand. That didn't mean Lux didn't stand a chance at wiping him off the face of the Rift, however.

When Talon walked up to his lane, he was aware that Lux still had no flash, as she had used it earlier. Besides, she was also standing near her caster minions, making sure he wouldn't get to her that easily. And yet, once the wave pushed towards her, with a devilish glimmer in his eye, Talon sprung into the shadows. Their eyes met for the first time then, moments before reappearing behind her back, raking, igniting and cutting her throat, only for his blades to cast a shower of metal upon her. She couldn't even scream out.

He wasn't left completely unscratched, however, as a small light binding held him in place, followed by a star thrown in his direction, ending with a laser burning through his whole body. But his damage was much greater than hers, and even though she got him in a full combo, she was the one to fall, while Talon managed to retire to his turret, and began recalling. That was when Trueshot Barrage split him in two, and Talon was left cursing at his own idiocy, about forgetting that the enemy team had Ezreal.

As the match went on, Lux's play style shifted to a more conservative one, farming under her turret and stacking armour. He also had magic resist, but unlike her, his damage hurt more. Then, Talon noticed that the enemy botlane was overextending at their tier two turret, so he rushed down through the jungle, to pick out Ezreal and Janna, thing which wasn't that hard to do. Then again, he knew she would follow, and after he finished off Ezreal, Talon quickly turned around, raining his whole combo upon her. In the process, he also took her pretty little beret.

They had a similar style; after clearing the wave, they would head to a different lane, see if they could pick up random kills and try to carry. But in actual team fights, Talon killed the backline much easier than Lux did, so in the end, it was a win for his team.

Everyone left the changing rooms after greeting one another, or casting sidelong glares at the winning champions, but for some reason, all Talon could do was stand there on a chair, his cloak of daggers thrown next to him, and holding onto her beret. Why did he even take it from her? Did he really plan to be called a thief?

 _Of course not._ He shook his head. There was a different reason for that. He wanted her attention. Like a spoiled child, he wanted the girl with the pretty mask and blonde curls to look at him, to acknowledge him.

Steps echoed in the changing room, and Talon didn't have to look up to know who had come to visit. Like a phantasm of the past clinging onto the present, she stopped before him, crossing her arms in front of her breasts. Fiery hair scattered all over her back, leather clothes screaming with every movement she made, and emerald eyes burning of hatred and anger.

"Lux told me what happened. Is it true?" Katarina asked with a vile tone, eyes never leaving the crown of his head.

Back in Noxus, when Katarina arrived later in that evening, she was shocked not to find Lux there anymore. And no matter how many times she'd ask him, Talon would never tell her the reason for her sudden disappearance. Of course, she wrote to Lux times and times again, but she never gave a clear answer. That is, until recently, it would seem. Because Katarina had found out just what exactly he'd done to her best friend.

"Yeah." He said weakly, not lifting his head. How could he?

Lux was probably the closest thing Katarina had ever had to a friend, despite being one of the League's most popular champions, despite being one of the fiercest assassins in Noxus. Nobody was really brave enough to approach her, much less befriend her. And with Talon around, Lux would probably stop visiting. Then she'd stop replying to letters then she'd cease to be Katarina's friend. And with everything going on in her life, Katarina would not be able to endure that.

"I should slice your throat right at this moment," she said ferociously, her fisted hands trembling ever so slightly.

Even if she liked sleeping around, the redhead hated everything concerning abuse. And to her, what Talon did to Lux sounded just like that: abuse at its finest. She would probably never forgive him, and Talon was fine with that.

"You could try anytime." He daunted her as he lifted his face, sanguine eyes gleaming with a hint of malice, as he smirked at her tauntingly. Katarina would never be able to kill him, although she was a fine assassin. Then again, he was well aware that in a scenario where she would have to pick between him and Lux, Katarina will always pick Lux.

No one would ever pick him over someone or something else. No matter where he went, he was unwanted. Starting from his biological father who abandoned his mother after raping her, continuing with his mother beating him when getting drunk and to the point where she died because of the damned alcohol. Everyone would abandon him, at one point, even the General, even Katarina. Wretched was his existence, as he wasn't even wanted, in the first place.

What came next was unexpected. Talon was waiting for any smart comment, a curse, punches, but not Katarina's expression as she slapped him hard across his face. They might be Noxians, they might value power in any form, they might be ruthless assassins, but, deep down, they were only human. Katarina's bottom lip trembled as her drawn brows formed a crease and her eyes were watery.

"You're a dumb idiot, you know that? Why is it so hard to get you to talk?! Ever since Papa brought you in, you acted like a mouse, always hiding in corners and shadows, and you never revealed how you truly felt. When _he_ disappeared, and you were feeling out of place, abandoned, hopeless and scared like I was, all you had to do was reach out your goddamned hand! _I_ would've hold onto it!" Her voice was rising with every word she spoke, and his eyes widened just as much. Sure, Katarina was headstrong and she usually acted first, spoke second and thought last, but her sudden outburst did surprise him. Maybe she cared... "We're family, Talon. And you're all I have left." She said with a shaky voice, suddenly losing all of her bravado from before. It was honest, though. So honest that, before realising what he was doing, Talon found himself closing his arms around her back, a gesture which was as surprising as it was unfamiliar.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Talon asked awkwardly, unsure how to act. He was hugging his sister, after all, something he never did before in his life. Hell, he never hugged anyone in his life before.

"Because! You're always the one who cooks, cleans and shops, and all I do is waste time. And I was shocked when Lux told me what happened between the two of you, but even more disappointed, because you never opened up to me." Katarina buried her head in the crook of his neck, sniffling in the slightest. She was a cat, acted just like a cat. "Besides," she began, with a calmer voice this time around. "I'm sure all Lux truly wants is for you to apologise and sort out things. You never forget your first, after all."

Talon still felt unsure about the whole thing. How was he even supposed to _get_ her to talk to him, when she must've loathed him to no end? A lump formed in his throat at the mere thought.

"Promise me you'll talk to her?" Katarina insisted, as she looked up at him, flashing her best usage of puppy eyes.

Talon really hated his sister and her scheming.

"Promise." He finally agreed with a grumpy reply.

x

 _Blinded, I can't do this on my own_

 _You were all I've got, to guide me home_

x

Pitter-patter against her window awoke her from her reverie, as Lux realised she'd been spacing out for the stars know how long, at her desk. She was trying to read then slipped into a world of subconscious thoughts, mostly having _him_ at the centre. She was frustrated, with him, the match where she lost to him, the fact that he took her beret and never returned it, everything. Granted, most of those happened a day before, but she had felt restless ever since.

There were so many things she hated, compared to the ones she disliked less, but it truly annoyed her how self conscious she had been, how her eyes would search for him whenever she walked on the halls of the Institute, how she was hoping to be matched against him, how she yearned for him...

Indeed, the inside of Luxanna's head was a total and complete mess. She walked out on him, in that evening when summer turned to autumn, simply because she was shocked to find that Talon had been the one she lost her virginity to, and that he had abandoned her, but even more speechless that she had been attracted to him nevertheless, and had acted upon that desire. It was not like her. Sure, he was a walking catastrophe, but he was bad news. No, scratch that, _she_ was bad news, more than he'd like to handle. Talon was more of a one-night stand kind of a guy than an actual lover.

Then again, what was Lux even expecting? Sure, she was attracted to him, but not in a way that she'd want to start a relationship with him. Or did she now?

 _So confusing... It's like a downpour of mismatched thoughts..._ Lux noted to herself as she watched the raindrops crash onto her window. Having only a lamp running, the small of her room was cast in different shadows, each object casting a different one, giving birth to playful tricksters across her haven.

Placing her hand on the cool surface of her desk, Lux followed the shadows as they danced around her, wondering just how could mere shadows be so alive. They were the lovechild of the light crashing onto objects and giving birth to them. They looked like hyperactive children playing hide-and-seek with the light. How similar it was to their situation. Only, both of them were like those shadows, running away from the truth, which was the light. Why was she even so afraid of facing him? It's not like they had... _a connection_.

"Connection," she muttered absent-mindedly, turning her head so now she leaned on her jaw, baby blue eyes staring at the downpour straight ahead. Talon was the total opposite of her. Albeit being with only a couple of years older, he was so different from her, and that difference might have been the starting point of this attraction.

They had different roles in two different societies. He was a low-life pickpocket who climbed his way into the Crimson Elite, a feared assassin, while she was a girl who shot lasers. Her opinion did not matter in her family, as she was a woman and most certainly not a soldier. Nobody cared about her as long as she kept up appearances, and despite coming from a wealthy family, all Lux could feel was the burden of the name. Talon, instead, he was never bound by the Du Couteau name, even if it was an adoptive family, and instead, he did as he pleased, moved however he wanted, not like the docile little girl who had to wear a light blue dress at a certain party or only eat vegetables on Thursdays.

Maybe that's how her attention began to gradually shift towards him, by their differences. She yearned to be free from the clutches of the Crownguard family, the responsibilities that came with the name and a duty to serve Demacia in heart and soul.

Deep down, maybe all she yearned for was someone to come and take her away from everything.

That's when a soft knocking was heard on her door, the faintest of all noises, compared to the storm going on outside. Startled, Lux rose from her desk, and with uncertainty, she headed towards her door. Who would visit her at such hours, in such a stormy weather? Her heart skipped a beat when a certain face crossed her mind, but she quickly shook him away. He wouldn't, why would he? She was avoiding him. She acted like a spoiled bitch last time she saw him, so why would he be the one to bend? He had no reason to...

Creaking her door open with uncertainty, the cold sneaked around her frame, and Lux stepped out in the open hallway, in nothing but an ivory cotton dress, which ended around her knees. Looking around, she saw nothing, but when she took a step into the hallway, her foot bumped into something. Looking down, she saw her red beret which had been abducted the other day, and a single lilac placed in it. No letter, no note, nothing. Just the beret and the flower.

With a sigh, Lux picked both up and returned to her room, but leaving the door ajar. It felt like a game, to see who would bend faster. Clearly, it wasn't her. He had made the first step into coming all the way to her room, and she left the door open, inviting him in. Now, it was once again his turn to step inside.

The mage didn't have to wait long for that to happen, however. While she was busy placing the flower in a mug and adding water, her door opened once again, only to close afterwards, filling the small room and her heart with his similar presence. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? Why the sudden shift of heartbeat?

As she turned around, slowly, she saw him leaned against her door, standing there awkwardly. He was gorgeous, tall and gorgeous even in the dimly lit room. He wore nothing with a dark V-cut blouse, dark grey pants and his usual military boots. His hair was tied messily at the nape of his neck, lone strands of chocolate framing his temples and jaw. Hands were shoved in his pants' pockets and eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Hi," Talon eventually broke the silence, eyes momentarily turning her way, then away.

Lux was startled at the suddenness of it, and she never moved away from her desk, standing right across from him. "Hello," she greeted him back sheepishly, not sure how to continue. "Have a seat?" It was more like a question that an offer, since the tension was clear in the air, and she had no idea how to handle him. Talon did come to her on his own, but now it was her turn to act.

"I'm fine..." He replied curtly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Alright, so he managed to go to her. Now what? How was he supposed to begin? There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he was such an awkward penguin. Talking was never his style. In the best case scenario, he would let his blades do the talking, but he couldn't expect a mage, a girl, Lux, of all people to fight him. Mages didn't do stuff like that. Mages... communicated verbally, through telepathic methods, he had no idea.

"Thank you for the flower. I didn't know they still bloomed." Lux said after a while, after she couldn't stand the silence anymore. Either he was going to talk or she'd make him. Through any methods.

Talon looked at her in surprise, a gesture mirroring her own. She definitely didn't expect him to be so surprised about her comment, though. So a small chuckle left her mouth. It sent bolts of electricity through his whole body.

"They don't. I, uh, asked Zyra to give me one." He replied with a shrug, and Lux found herself smiling again. Convincing Zyra to give up one of her precious flowers from the greenhouse must've been a real challenge. "Lilacs don't bloom in Noxus." Talon then added, his voice a tiny bit graver than before. "No flowers bloom in Noxus, actually," he continued, with a sad chuckle of his own.

Lux found herself leaving her desk and heading towards her bed, where she took a seat. Talon wouldn't budge from the door, though. But they were talking, so it was a start. She didn't know what she was expecting from all of this, but baby steps were all it took.

"I'm sorry about what I did, I truly am." He meant every word, and she shivered when sanguine eyes, warmed up by her lamp locked with hers. She momentarily forgot how to breathe when he looked at her. "The General disappeared six years ago, on the day we first met. I was... devastated. But I had no idea how to let go of my grief. I always thought that compassion and empathy were equal to weakness and eventually, death, so I never shared anything in the house. I ended up drunk and in bed with you. I'm sorry. I only realised too late it was your first time, and that I should've acted differently... No, I shouldn't even have touched you in the first place." His hands clasped together in front, and his head was bent a bit, his voice taking a different kind of tone.

Lux was feeling a lump forming in her throat. Why was she feeling so... bitter? He was sincere, he truly felt sorry, and yet... why was he bringing her on the verge of tears?

"I... let go of everything while using you. It was wrong of me, even though I experienced that closeness for the first time as well. I might be Noxian, but even I have my pride." Talon said with a shake of his head.

 _Even I have my pride..._ That sounded so wrong, for some reason. And his earlier statement too, about not touching her...

Looking at him with a frown, Lux slowly rose from the bed, taking a few tentative steps towards him. Talon was surprised at her sudden movements, but just a little.

"What do you mean by 'I shouldn't even have touched you in the first place'?" She was annoyed at this point. Just why, why was he always putting himself down?

She stopped right in front of him, eyes not leaving his for a second. And Talon couldn't break the spell either, that those two orbs of blue held on him. He was captive by a summer sky turned into evening, and the scent of flowers which never bloomed in Noxus.

"Why, you ask?" He spoke with a dark chuckle, which wasn't funny at all. "Because you're a Crownguard, which practically makes you royalty, and you're also Demacian. People like us don't – no, _shouldn't_ mix. You live in masked happiness and bliss, faking everything around you because you cannot stand the mentality and the choices those around you make, yet you can't break free. But you don't realise that you're good where you are. You don't have to worry about running out of food or not having enough firewood to keep one room warm. And it's fine like that. Because you don't have to be like _us_."

Lux listened and listened and then she snapped. She couldn't believe his words. He was a goddamn impossible man. He saw right through her and yet, he was telling her that she was in a good place where she was? That it was fine having a superficial relationship with her parents and her brother that it was alright to exist like a shadow? Yes, the Lady Luminosity was nothing but a shadow in her own house.

"Can you stop with this?!" She yelled, surprising both of them, with her high-pitched voice. "I was _not_ a Crownguard when I went to bed with you, I wasn't even Demacian! I was just a drunk girl who had no idea what she was doing. And if you did know who I was, you would've stopped anyways. And I'm _not_ good where I am today. Probably the only good part is that I can come to the Institute and act like Miss Sunshine shooting people with lasers, because that's all they expect of Demacia's darling. You told me that no flowers bloom in Noxus, well, guess what, in Demacia they have flowers just to decorate their sorry lives! They don't care about anything, as long as their imagery doesn't get affected. They're not raising children, they're raising soldiers and they send them to war! So why, why do you tell me I'm good where I am? Why is it so good to be a toy in someone else's hands?" She hadn't realised, but the tears were streaming down her face, on par with the rain outside.

 _Great._ Now she had made a fool of herself. And judging by Talon's reaction, or well, lack of it, he certainly didn't want to get involved. Too much to handle, anyways. She was always too much to handle.

Wiping her tears rapidly, using her knuckles, Lux tried to regain her composure, though it was no easy task. She simply hated the way he saw her and the whole situation. Sure, it wasn't that bad, compared to what he had to go through, but it wasn't good either. She just couldn't seem to find her place in the world.

"Look, I'm sorry for overreacting as well." She eventually added, after managing to somewhat calm herself. Still, the blonde wasn't able to look at him in the eye. "You had your reasons just like I did, and it happened. I'm sorry for calling you names and dragging the situation to such extents. Just please, _please_ , never say that we're not on equal ground just because I was born into that family."

He was going to leave. He was certainly going to leave now. Why would he stay, anyways? He only came to return the damned beret and give her a stupid flower. What happened between them six years ago was because they were both drunk, and what happened back in Noxus happened because he went along with her. It wasn't because he cared, or because he was attracted to her.

Then why, why was he prying her hands away from her face, kissing both her wrists and knuckles with such tenderness that it nearly broke her heart? Why was he pulling her closer, tucking a strand of golden behind her ear and gently lifting her face so she could look at him? Why was he looking at her so, as though his eyes were watching her deep in her own being? Why was her body turning so weak, burning with such desire, needing him so much?

"So you mean we're on equal ground?" Came Talon's question, with no hidden meaning, no facade, no games. Just that, that simple question.

It shook her completely from the inside out.

There was fire in those crimson eyes bathed in flames. The shadows were playing deviously behind him, as if recognising a playmate and inviting him to join them. Lux's heartbeat was so loud she wondered whether he could hear it as well.

Then it sunk in. Her lips widened into the smallest of smiles. "We always have been." She then said, and, placing both of her palms on either side of his cheek, she got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

The initial surprise shifted into acceptance, when Talon's strong arms sneaked around her middle, her own nested in his hair, as Lux was kissing him and he was kissing her back. She was drowning in the feeling of his lips, his musky scent and strong body she was currently pressed against. How small she felt in the castle of his arms, how small and helpless indeed. Talon deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, invading more of her, ready to take everything she offered and more, so much more. Finally, there was no border separating her from him, and with her approval he could do everything, reach new heights, fall into new lows.

In the passion of the moment, Lux had become slightly dizzy, because she had forgotten how to breathe, so she made a few steps backwards, towards her bed, pulling Talon with her. He seemed rather surprised, but when she broke the kiss to land gracefully on her back, taking him with herself, she already knew what both desired for so long, and she wouldn't deny him, nor her, anything.

"Are you sure?" Talon asked with uncertainty, as he leaned into his palms resting near her shoulders. He still had his boots on, so getting on her bed wouldn't be nice.

"Yes, I am," Lux replied as she ran tender fingers through his hair. Gosh, she couldn't get tired of playing with his hair. It was soft to the touch, so pretty and a good thing to grab onto as well.

"Very sure?" He insisted, while cocking a brow upwards. For one, he had no idea how to act around someone, or how to treat them tenderly. He was willing to learn, though.

She glared at him in annoyance. "Yes, I am very sure. Can we move on now?" Patience was not one of her virtues...

With a dark chuckle and a peck planted on her forehead, Talon quickly got rid of his boots and was back to hovering above her, making sure he was not letting all his weight on her. She was truly beautiful, even in just a simple cotton dress, with her hair sprawled on her white pillows, and those baby blue eyes staring into his soul. He wanted this woman, to hold her, to call her his own. He wanted her to belong to him just as much as he wanted to belong to her.

His lips found hers once more, and Talon allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of holding and kissing her. Lux's hands kept playing with his hair, and she quickly made place for him by parting her legs. She was a bit afraid, he could feel it, but then again, so was he. There was a huge difference between having sex and making love, and if they had sex before, it was time to make love – whatever that meant. Talon wasn't so sure anymore. He didn't know what it meant to 'make love' as he never truly experienced it. Then again, everything had a start.

His hands travelled down her curves, resting at her waist, as his kisses grew more agitated. How he wanted to hold her, to feel her... And Lux was feeling the same kind of burning sensation in the whole of her body, from the simplest touches. Everything burned where Talon touched her, even through her dress, and she felt restless, uncomfortable in her own skin. She could never get enough of him or his touches or the way his body felt, pressed against hers.

His mouth allowed her to inhale oxygen again, as it travelled down her chin, tasting the skin on her neck, mercilessly biting and lapping at it in his wake. "Oh," she cried out a bit the moment he got to a sensitive spot and with a mischievous grin, Talon kept on focusing that same convenient spot, all the while his hands encircled her waist and were resting on the small of her back.

Lux arched her back a bit, so as to not cause him discomfort, leaning more into his hungry kisses. Lower he kissed her collarbones, giving each a teasing bite then stopped at where her dress began. With a risen eyebrow, Lux looked at him questioningly, at which Talon only smirked and suddenly lifted her in a sitting position only to flip her on her fours.

"What–" The mage couldn't even finish her sentence, as she found herself in a new position, with Talon hovering over her from behind.

Certainly, she did not expect to get there so fast. Then again, Talon didn't plan to ease either of their sufferings so quickly either and all he intended was to undo the buttons of her dress, one by one, tantalisingly slowly. The revealed skin his hands touched was quickly followed by his mouth, as the assassin was leaning over his prey, hair caressing her milky skin in the process. Her dress came undone, and Lux shivered at the sensations he was offering her. He made sure to cover every bit of skin and bone with hands, mouth and hair, until her dress was pulled down her shoulders, through her arms and resting at her middle. Much to his pleasure, she was wearing no bra.

So Talon, taking advantage of the position, loomed over her once more, hands caressing her shoulders and then cautiously sneaking to steal a few touches from her breasts, a gesture at which Lux cried out. Her small, perky breasts felt so soft against his calloused hands from years of wielding weapons, all the while he kissed the more perturbing bones from her spine and ribs.

"Please," she managed a muffled cry, her body on fire from tender care. Talon sneaked a glance and smirked to himself, while he quickly bit into her ear, making Lux moan louder than she expected. "Oh, come on!" She then glared at him, only to be turned around suddenly once again.

Talon was kneeling on her bed, holding her under her waist with one hand, all the while he was getting rid of her dress, by slipping it through her legs with ease. Lux felt more exposed than before, by the way her breasts were winking at him, and how he was holding her waist, revealing her underwear and lifting one of her thighs. Crimson eyes stared into baby blue ones as he allowed her back onto the mattress, while holding onto a thigh, and gently pecking the inner flesh, sending shivers through Lux's body.

Nesting between her legs once again, Talon leaned forward, hovering just about her underwear and Lux drew in a sharp breath of air, when, much to her disappointment, he went past it, sending flurries of kisses all over her stomach and ribs. "That will come later," he then whispered, as his mouth moved upwards, reaching the valley of her breasts, and picked one of the two victims, suckling on her nipple, all the while his hand massaged her other breast.

"O-oh," Lux forced herself to hold back, but without realising, her hands were back in his hair, nails scratching his scalp, weak thighs closing in on him. She could care less about anything else, hell, she would even elope from Demacia with him and live anywhere he wanted to, as long as she could be with him. She certainly didn't love _him_ , but the way his tongue worked, it surely did the trick.

Another muffled cry; and her heart was beating faster and faster with each minute she was spending with him. Talon switched between her breasts, viably noticing that her left one was much more sensitive than her right, so of course he had to play around a bit more, much to her chagrin. His poor scalp was feeling it thorough, just how much Lux was enjoying it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Talon then asked with a knowing smirk, all the while he rested his chin between her breasts, hands lost somewhere between her curves.

Lux blushed slightly, and pulled at his hair. "You're a cunt!" She then shouted with annoyance, unable to bear his tease anymore.

" _I_ am the cunt?" He then mirrored her question with a note of amusement added to it.

Lux glared at him then tried to rise from her position, forcing him upwards as well. "Yeah, you are, as a matter of fact." She then stated with a cute smile, while her hands found the hem of his blouse, finally taking it off of him. "Pants too, off." She then demanded, and with a burst of laughter, Talon was quick to kick them off too, leaving himself in his underwear, and the stars know how many hidden blades – or where. That was the question.

Moving back on the bed, Talon got back on top of her, sharing yet another kiss, as his hands went back through the route of her curves, resting on her waist. He could not get enough of her, the way her skin felt, the way she reacted. But it was Lux's time to have some fun, as she could see more of him. The scars, they appealed to her, made his olive skin so much handsome. _One day_ , she thought as her hands traced the outlines of every scar on his chest and shoulders, _I will make him tell me the story behind every scar._ Then her hand rested upon the scar she gave him herself. Her heart throbbed a bit, sinking in the slightest, but his hand cupper hers and his mouth found her own.

Talon made her lean on her back one again, and while he was kissing her, his hands found the hem of her panties, and he easily slipped the last remaining material off of her thin legs. Lux protested a bit but his touch was soon there to calm her down.

In Demacia, people raised flowers to place them into vases later on. The maids would replace the flowers every few days, to give the impression of freshness. Right then, she was a flower that was being loved. She could not explain it otherwise. She was a flower handled with such care that it almost hurt.

"Ooohh..." She broke free from his mouth when his fingers reached her folds and he was playing with her gently.

Out of reflex, her hands found his hair, a gesture at which Talon only smirked, knowing that hard days were awaiting his hair, and his touch kept sending bolts of electricity through her petite body.

Being denied her mouth, he went on to kiss that sweet spot on her neck, all the while his fingers were opening her up like a flower. Her back arched into him just perfectly, giving him all the access to slide a finger in.

"O-ohh, what are you doing to me?!" Lux cried out in bliss, the moment he began moving his finger inside of her, and when she got wet enough, added another.

"Pleasing you, but of course," he replied cheekily, mouth ravaging one of her perky breasts, the more sensitive one.

Her cries echoes in the whole room, and he fastened his pace, trying his best to please her, listening to her body language, letting her guide him through it. The way she cried out, the way her nails bit into his hair, the way her body arched, it gave Talon a boost that he doing a rather good job.

But even his patience had limits. While halting the actions of pleasing her, he quickly got rid of his own underwear, and much to his surprise, Lux's petite hand was already closing around his length. He was still on top of her, and by the way she handled him, pumping slowly at first and then fastening her pace, all the while she held just right, he couldn't help but groan in response. Her other hand was resting around his shoulder blades this time.

He would be more than happy to release in her hand, dictated by her sweet pace, but what he desired, what they both desired was complete fulfilment.

So Talon gently removed her hand and replaced it with his own, positioning himself at her entrance. They shared a kiss, and he slowly made his way through her folds, carefully this time, aware of the fact that he was causing her discomfort.

"Ow, ow, ow," Lux cried out when she felt his length forcing her apart, stretching her and hurting her just a bit, but this time, he was careful. This time, he went in slowly, waited for her to adjust to his size, for her insides to welcome him in her wetness, and only then pulled out, slowly, entering her again.

It didn't take long until Lux felt the bliss, and Talon filling her in all the right places, so her groans turned into little mewls of pleasure, all the while she held onto him for dear life. Talon shifted his pace, this time as well, being observant of her body's movements, all the while he held her close.

"Gosh, Talon!" She cried out when he had reached a sweet spot, nails digging into his skin, creating tiny crescent moons.

He parted her legs some more, getting lost in the feeling of her. The sweetness of her voice, the warmth of her body, the way she felt pressed against him, how well she fit in his arms... Talon felt a rush of emotion, something he hadn't experienced before, something between happiness, warmth, somewhere to belong... Something like...

"Talon," she called his name in pure bliss, her small hand resting on his cheek.

 _Home_.

"I'm here," he whispered gravely, and leaned in to kiss her wildly, fastening his pace, making her claw at his skin, all the while he was kissing her with every bit of passion he had and didn't know of.

Her escaped moans against his mouth were giving away how much Lux enjoyed it, but Talon wasn't far either. He never knew one could experience such bliss from sharing a bed with someone, despite being with a few people himself. It was different for Lux, he knew. So he was happy for being the only man she ever shared a bed with. And ever will.

"I cannot anymore... Talon, please..." Her pleading face was absolutely adorable. And even if he wanted to keep on going the whole night, he knew it wasn't physically possible, not after tasting heaven so.

"I know lovely, me too," he breathed hard, as he tried to hold himself back, until she came.

It didn't take long for Lux, though. "Oh, Talon! I'm going to come, I'm going to come, I'm going to come!" She yelled in her high pitched voice, all the while holding him close, her body erupting in a sweet reverie, pulling her nails along his back, forcing a groan from him as well.

Moments later, he couldn't hold himself anymore, her high taking over him, releasing in a way that he could say the he tasted heaven indeed. Even though they were both out of breath, chests heaving and bodies on fire, Talon couldn't help but seek out her lips, wrapping his arms around her frail body and marking her as his over and over again.

She was the same, chuckling like a stupid little girl who was experiencing her first love. But maybe she was too old for her first love. It would've been a nice start, though. Flowers never bloomed in Noxus, but they weren't in Noxus at the moment, and she might've simply been a late bloomer only.

First things first, at least she had found a place to belong, in the strong arms of the man who was currently holding her. And, truth be told, she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Fin


End file.
